


Heat of the Moment

by Ludella



Category: Show By Rock!! (Anime)
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludella/pseuds/Ludella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was no surprise that a city filled with animals would be in chaos during the springtime, everyone focused on their own heat.</p><p>Thankfully Shuuzo already had an arrangement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry mom

Shuzo only took this road in the spring, and only ever at night. Based off of those conditions, he knew the area like the back of his hand, could tell everything apart from anything. In reality, he had never seen the area in daylight. He didn't want to, feeling as if some spell would be broken if he did.

It was one of the rare occasions he left most of his flashy clothes behind and dressed more modestly, as he actually cared if people saw him here. The roads were dark enough to cover him if he stuck near the sides of the buildings, bright hair tucked beneath a hat. Not even Kai and Riku knew about this. Shuu☆zo reached up to pull at his collar uncomfortably, feeling another wave of heat cover his body.

He hated this.

He didn't bother knocking on the door tucked deep in a shady alleyway. There was no doubt they knew he was coming, and even with how proud and arrogant he was, Shuu☆zo wasn't particularly ready to make a show of this. Not like the other was very happy about it either, he knew. But this is how they were getting by, and had been for the past several years.  

Sure enough, there he was, sitting in his lounge chair right across from the back door. Shuu☆zo winced at simply seeing him, knowing he had been _waiting_ , and faked a bright grin.

"Hi~! Rom! Don't tell me you were waiting for me?"

Rom's brows furrowed together--that had ticked him off. But Shuu☆zo would rather have him mad than... whatever emotions could come from tonight.

"And you just walked into my house without calling?"

"Well, that's--"

Rom sighed and cut him off as he stood. "Forget it. Let's just get this over with."

Even here Shuu☆zo could see the sweat shimmering off his forehead and pecs--they were the same way. Smile falling, he nodded. "Yeah... let's."

Rom usually stayed in the cafe with the rest of his band, but it was no surprise that everyone in Midicity in general became more distant this season. He retreated back into his house to keep from bothering others with... everything. And there was no doubt he would be bothered by those living at the building too (Crow and Aion being the worst offenders).

They made the short trek upstairs in silence, knowing as soon as either spoke a word the entire atmosphere would be broken. It'd probably even be enough to keep Shuu☆zo from coming ever again. It was a delicate arrangement they'd held since even before their band days. It was more enjoyable then, had different meanings, they did different things. Now it was more like a chore.

Shuu☆zo waited for Rom to open the door at the end of the hall. Even if he didn’t come here that often, he distinctly remembered the layout of his entire house; the only things that had changed were what was in it. But even that was enough to make his stomach churn as they entered the bedroom, reminding Shuu☆zo how much time had really passed. Where he remembered posters of their favorite band were now Shingancrimsonz merchandise, the blue blankets he had known were replaced with a mature black instead, even small details like the arrangement of his desk across the room were different.

Where there had once been affection and laughter was now an aggressive shove to send Shuu☆zo to his back on the bed.

Teeth were at his neck immediately as Rom climbed on top of him, not wasting any time with what they had both come here for. Shuu☆zo played along and wrapped his arms around the other’s neck. All he could do was give a small moan of encouragement to prove he was on board, legs already spreading to give Rom somewhere to settle. These were the moments he was thankful the collar on his costume was so high, not having to worry as much about the marks Rom inevitably left every time.

“Ouch!” He yelped at a hard bite on his shoulder--why were felines so rough? Rom lapped up the wound immediately after, though with his sandpaper tongue, it hardly did anything.

He didn't apologize either; words weren't allowed in here.

Shuu☆zo let his head fall back to the pillow as Rom began undoing his clothes. He had specifically picked out an outfit that was primarily easy to get out of before anything else. Like that, he had thought a button-up would be simplest, as he wouldn't have to get up to remove it and could even just undo part. Rom started at the top, unfastening the first few buttons before his hand stilled.

Shuu☆zo was about to hit him for being so slow when he heard the popping of buttons and felt his shirt being torn right off.

The cold air hit him first, but not for very long before Rom was covering him again. He was biting at any skin he could get a hold on and leaving a trail of bright red teeth marks the entire way. Shuu☆zo didn't make any move to stop him; not when he, quite shamefully, was _relishing_ in it. He _loved_ this animalistic side to Rom, grabbing and tearing at him so carelessly for what they both came here for. He could feel Rom’s heavy breath over his chest, the heat radiating from his body higher than normal, the sweat dripping off his brow… their cycles had always matched up.

Getting impatient, Shuu☆zo lifted a hand to push at Rom’s head to try and urge him lower instead of focusing on his upper body alone. The response was immediate; Rom was immediately undoing his pants, yanking them down to his knees (bathing in Shuu☆zo’s airy noises of approval) before working on his own. His outfit was already light enough day to day with never really wearing a proper shirt, making it easy to throw everything off within seconds.

As soon as they were both naked, Shuu☆zo slid out from under him and onto his knees. Just like everything else, this was routine as well. Rom stayed kneeling while Shuu☆zo bent over, taking his already hard cock into his mouth without any delay. Rom let out a groan at the immediate contact; both of them had been waiting for this for a while, and any relief was bliss. Shuu☆zo wasted no time in getting right to work, taking as much of him in his mouth as he could before pulling back up. This was one of the things he was more confident in, and though he made it to the top by his pure musical talent alone, he could’ve used this just as well.

Shuu☆zo went down a couple more times, not even being careful of his teeth. He had found out the hard way early on that, despite his gentle nature, Rom didn’t tend to be as nice in the bedroom. And Shuu☆zo was completely fine with it. He couldn’t help but buck his own hips against the bed as he sucked the other’s cock, trying to get some kind of satisfaction for himself at the same time. It helped that every moan he made around Rom accordingly made the other gasp.

He made a show of himself when he pulled back up after a couple bobs, staring up at Rom with half-lidded eyes that weren’t all that ingenuine. They were both panting heavily despite barely having done anything, too possessed by their heat to do much else. Grinning, Shuu☆zo flicked his tongue over the tip provocatively. He wasn’t getting any immediate satisfaction soon, so it was fun to watch Rom’s reactions when he could.

On the other hand, it was a risky game.

Before he could continue, Rom harshly grabbed at his blond hair and shoved Shuu☆zo onto his cock himself with a guttural growl. He held his head in place, worsening Shuu☆zo’s situation by thrusting into his mouth himself. As if it hadn’t been bad enough already losing that one breath, Shuu☆zo let out a pained choking noise that came out more like garbled gibberish more than anything. He couldn’t breathe like this at all, not when Rom was ramming into his throat on every thrust. Lifting his hands to his hips, Shuu☆zo tried steadying their pace any if at all, just for a moment to breathe.

Unsurprisingly, Rom didn’t let up. If anything the pleading gesture had just provoked him to buck into his mouth harder. And Shuu☆zo was sure his nose would bruise from slamming into his abdomen.

He loved it.

But all good things came to an end. It came as no surprise that in the unbearable heat they were in that Rom would finish quickly. It only took a few more thrusts down his throat until he stilled with a strained groan, fingers so tight in Shuu☆zo’s hair that it might just get ripped out.

Shuu☆zo made a strangled noise as he felt Rom pour into his throat. Tears had spilled from his eyes a while ago from the lack of breath, but now he might as well be sobbing around his dick. He couldn't help it; he loved this, unable to stop his hand from lowering to jerk himself off while waiting for Rom to pull out.

When he did, Shuu☆zo was immediately coughing, cum spilling from his lips and down his chin as he tried to regain his breath. It was hot, to the point it made him dizzy... if his fans saw him like this, they'd cry.

"Oi."

He lifted his head as he heard Rom just for the other to grab his chin. Rom stared down at him expectantly, his usually kind eyes clouded with lust. Not waiting for him to say anything else, Shuu☆zo opened his mouth to make a show of the cum on his face before closing it to swallow. Swiping his tongue around his lips and chin to gather the rest, he moaned loudly with a smile like a dog given a treat.

He swore he saw Rom smile back, unable to tell for certain before he was shoved back onto the bed.

There was some shame to be had in their arrangement. More times than less, Shuu☆zo always ended up on the submissive end and found himself quite enjoying it, at that. If this ritual they had didn’t go so far back into their past, he’d be afraid that Rom could somehow use it as leverage or blackmail of some sort.

But every year it was the same. As soon as spring rolled in, Shuu☆zo came with it into Rom’s home for a silent, mutual assistance getting each other off. There was no emotional connection at all--at least, there wasn’t now. Whatever had happened in the past was purely in the past and would stay exactly there.

When they finally stopped, it was already daylight. Everyone in Midicity went through the same thing every year, so it wasn’t any big deal to show up late for work or just not at all.

Shuu☆zo glanced down at the other lying comfortably in bed, both of their bodies covered in sweat, bruises, and all kinds of scratches and marks. Rom was already out cold, snoring loudly in that way he always had. It had always been so difficult sleeping next to him… which was why he didn’t plan on it today, either.

There was no emotional connection at all. Shuu☆zo sat on the edge of the bed, leaning down to grab his torn shirt. Riku and Kai wouldn’t question the damage done to his body--he would be surprised if they _weren’t_ the same from each other--but if they asked even once about with who or where he had gone, he wouldn’t be able to answer them. He was too ashamed to even think of facing them with that knowledge, for them to find out that he was still doing something like this.

Just as he made a move to slip his shirt on, a hand caught his wrist.

Shuu☆zo grimaced. Sure enough, looking back, Rom was staring back up at him from his pillow, holding tightly on to his arm.

There were never any words.

It wasn’t unusual for Shuu☆zo to get up afterwards and leave; ever since they had broken up, that’s exactly what he did. Naturally their cycles were so in tune that he could drop by whenever and fine Rom in the exact same state as himself. Needless to say it was convenient, all besides everything after. Most of the time he just prayed that Rom would immediately fall asleep after, giving him a window of time to throw his clothes on and leave before there could be any interaction that wasn’t based off of pure carnal instinct.

Shuu☆zo maintained eye contact.

He should leave. He should make this normal, like every other time. He’d be back for another round later, inevitably, but for now he had to _go_.

Without a word, he swung his legs back on top of the bed. It was because of his tail that he had to lay on his side and face Rom. And he couldn’t help that the man was so close. And since they were naked, it was only natural they’d be cold, so wrapping their arms around each other and intertwining their legs together was purely for warmth.

There was no emotional connection. At least, he’d been telling himself for years.


End file.
